eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:A new weapon idea
I though about a new weapon that could be released, and how about a 'Taser'? Description Weapon based on Gravity Hook that will attach to an opponent dealing damage over time Details * High damage * Unlimited clip (just like Gravity Hook). * Reload time (same as Gravity Hook). * Limited range (if you attach your beam to an opponent and walk too far back, you will disrupt the beam & stop dealing damage). * The victim can still shoot at you when having Taser attached to him. * If either you or victim go behind a corner/wall or there's an object in the way the beam will also disrupt. * The strategy would be to hit the opponent & follow him around making sure he doesn't interrupt the beam and dodging his fire at the same time. So how's the idea, please respond & tell me anything that could be improved to achieve absolute balance with the game b/c i am thinking of suggesting this to ngmoco:) Scarface.Shifter 05:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha. To tankers: I'm sorry, perhaps speed is important after all.....lol Bondzox 19:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering how much you mean by high damage. Great idea I think Ngmoco might actually take this idea unlike the thousands of unreal ones in the suggestions box. YOU SHOULD WORK FOR NGMOCO MAN! Kanadinator How hard is it to hit someone? If its easier than gravity hook, than its good The biggest balancing issue is Infiltrators, they could just run backwards to get rid of the beam and it's really hard to aim for them with such slow weapon. * Therefore the beam will be slightly faster than the Gravity Hooks to give people with this weapon a chance against fast armors. * The damage should be around 20 per second, and it will be a lot of damage for fast armors, but they have all the possibilities to dodge/get rid of the beam. This amount of damage also values high density shielding b/c you'll live longer. Scarface.Shifter 16:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Then what about tankers? They, are literally slow, and therefor are pretty much... yeah, you get the picture.Bondzox 19:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) * Bondzox, have you ever tried to survive near a tanker for 13 seconds unable to shoot or retreat? my opponents never could. Scarface.Shifter 20:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) * btw, i am an ex-tanker, so the situation is very ironic now :P Scarface.Shifter 20:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) * Well, what if the tanker gets shot in the back and doesn't realize it? Bondzox, on a school computor. * The idea is good, but what if the "Taser" turned into Eliminate's first leech-life weapon? For example, It could look like the gravity hook, but should be black with red tips and fire a yellow beam. I also think it should start with a low damage stat and insanely fast reload time so if the beam breaks you can QUICKLY shoot another beam. The damage stat should go up by 2 every upgrade so the leech can be divided evenly. (junior's damage is 2-20 leech is 1-10) (pro's danage is 22-40 leech is 11-20) Also every time the Taser does damage the owner recovers a little health. The way to break the Taser would be to outrun it with the Infiltrator, or jump high with the Airborne. Should the taser be shoot able in water? And instead of having unlimited Clip size it would have a higher clip size than the hurricane (i.e. 200-300 for junior) (300-400 for pro). The rate of fire could be pretty fast and shoot a continues beam until the Taser's ammo reached 0, but to make up for this the reload would be fast so you could shoot another beam, all over again! That would make it overpowered. Seriously. It would be impossible to escape. ~Bondzox * Not neccesarily I think the range would be pretty small, there are multiple ways to dodge it. (and remember you have to aim the gun). It is a pretty weak weapon It would be one of the weaker guns in the game. It is like fighting with a health recharge. So the question is: Is fighting with a weak weapon and a health recharge I don't think so. It would be slightly underpowered not overpowered. So, is it impossible to escape if it has a small range, you have to aim your shot (*NOTE once the taser is hooked on it holds on to the enemy until you run out of ammo or the enemy outruns/jumps it. I am giving the general idea, you guys can decide what would be best to balance it. Scarface.Shifter 22:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) If i were a developer for ngmoco, I'd name this gun "The Parasite" b/c it's slowly killing you after it attaches. What i had in mind while coming up with this idea, is something that is hard to aim, but has high damage. I also wanted it to be mainly a secondary weapon. And it turns out pretty balanced after all b/c of these factors: * you have to be close to your opponent * he can hurt you while you try to hit him * you cannot take cover/hide b/c you'll interrupt the beam * The opponent can still shoot you while being damaged by the Parasite * You can chase him if he runs away I also think RoF has to stay slow just to be fair with the slow -SPD armors. Another thing is that it should look identical to the Gravity Hook, because it would be cool when people think you're just using a Grav, but then you surprise them with Parasite :D Scarface.Shifter 22:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Rather than a weapon that sticks to a person and keeps giving damage, you could just have it leech, and shoot maybe a beam like the vaporizer. The leech probly shouldn't be able to up your hp over 100 or maybe 150. I think rather than high damage, it should have medium-low damage but be easier to aim, and the leech could be like 75% of the damage. Since you do less damage to tankers would this be less effective against them? It would also probly be a good weapon to use if your a tanker or assault. Jobriq 21:10, June 4, 2010 (UTC) So, I'm thinking it either should be: A) A grav hook derivative, with the leech ability, or B) A different look to the gun, make it easier to hit someone (perhaps a very wide beam/scatter shot) or C) a kind of trip-wire trap (good for snipers, or against infiltrators) A trip-wire sounds like a good idea. I could imagine a Sniper laying one down then Grav-hooking away. The trip-wire could be called The Alerter. You could only have one till the trip-wire is set off. It would do low damage but make a nice loud noise that only the setter would hear. The tripper would be unaware of what happened except for the small amount of damage. PS the person who is setting the trip-wire would take 3-5 seconds looking like their setting a trip- wire. This sounds like a really fun weapon and I would love to see it get implemented by ngmoco, but I can just see someone getting blasted in the head by a ripper while trying to keep up with the person it is attached to. Koolaide 17:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of this gun being a leech and if you read above I have written two long and detailed paragraphs on this idea (*) please someone suggest this idea to Ngmoco!!! Thanks, (Post your feedback and information) Wow that is a really good idea Ngmoco should consider making it a weapon. I like the idea of this new weapon but having unlimited clip and ammo PLUS high damage? That sounds too powerful, especially agaisnt slower armors. If instead of having higt a wh damage it could have medium or low damage, or maybe it could have three ammo and be difficult to reload. That would make it more balanced. Even with those changes, it would be a great weapon that would totally buy. --Time and Space 00:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Name:Gravity cannon description:a cross of the gravity hook and the plasma cannon and the mag rail jr fires a mutiple gravity beams which cause more damage the nearer the enemy is if it hits the person hit will be pulled towards you stats:++firing speed -reload ++capacity idea provided by:kushala 5